


Mannequins

by Filigranka



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Dark-ish, Gen, Paranoia, Treat, Trick or Treat: Trick, capgras delusion, well of sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: ‘It’s normal to get a little paranoid, in our line of work,’ says General Draven, when Cassian hesitantly informs him of his suspicions.





	Mannequins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spookykingdomstarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookykingdomstarlight/gifts).



 

‘It’s normal to get a little paranoid, in our line of work,’ says General Draven, when Cassian hesitantly informs him of his suspicions – although he calls them little, silly thoughts, nothing serious, a joke, really. ‘I assure you, if the Empire was able to capture K2-SO and... replace him somehow... they would come for our main base with half of their army, not waste their time playing psychological games and spying on _you_. You aren’t important enough. But beware, in this business, paranoia and hubris are death warrants.’

It sounds reasonable. Reassuring. _Sane_. Cassian clings to these words, repeats them in his head every time he starts listening to K2-SO’s intonation too closely, searching for new phrases or some sort of a stutter, when he starts to ask questions and recalls their past missions with the awareness of an interrogator instead of the sentimentality of a friend.

Yet, he doesn’t – can’t – stop wondering... It would be so easy, to put a bug or hacking software between K2-SO’s wires or even send another similar – identical – droid in his stead. Palpatine had army of the clones at his disposal, his army comes with new designs every month or so. A one droid, one perfect imitation, what would it be to them? A piece of battery.

Perhaps he could open up K2-SO again, check out his circuits, joints and the whole electronic brain. A little reset and K2-SO wouldn’t even have to know about this, and Cassian would feel better, his suspicions put to sleep (or finally confirmed, but he doesn’t want to think about this possibility; but if yes, then things would become easy again, rules in case of treachery and blow up covers are straight, strict and unbreakable).

Of course, if things went wrong, K2-SO might end up forever damaged. And General Draven would discover Cassian’s “normal paranoia” got out of the hand. There might be repercussions, some stern talks, “performance evaluation”. A suicide mission, at worst – although Cassian would prefer it to getting grounded. This way he would go out with a bang, still being useful, still fighting. Make his parents, wherever in the Force they are, finally proud.

But it’s not prudent, to dream about death, when the cause needs every soldier it can get, so he keeps telling himself it’s just a paranoia and stress, and catches his hand before turning the power switch off. Time after time.

**Author's Note:**

> Belated little treat, I hope you'll like it!
> 
> Thanks, P., for SPAG-checking.


End file.
